poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuna and the Three Kingdoms
Yuna and the Three Kingdoms is the second movie of Yuna's Princess Adventure based on The Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Summery Yuna, Skyla, Snowdrop and Twila must continue their way to Armageddor with a help from Smeagol. The rest of Yuna's Fellowship must stick together with a return of Star Swirl the Bearded. Meanwhile, Luna, Celestia, Cadance, the ponies, the engines, the human counterparts and the Fantasyland Engines must prepare for battle against Chernabog's army to protect Berk. The union of the first Three Kingdoms of Equestria must prevail. Plot The Alliance begins/Traveling for Armageddor/Smeagol leads the way In Equinelantis, King Solar Flare declared to seek the alliance with Hiccup and the Vikings in Berk. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Twila and Princess Skyla are walking to Armageddor but losing their way until they met up with Smeagol who offers to lead them to the gates. The foals captive/Picking up the Trail/Jafar destroying the Valley of Piece Meanwhile, the foals were being taken by a band of Goblins to Jafar. Meanwhile, The rest of the Fellowship are tracking down the goblins in hoping to rescue the rest of Princess Yuna's friends. At an Island not far from Berk, Jafar is gathering an army of Goblins, Orcs and Uruk-Hai to attack the Valley of Piece. Defending the Valley/An Alliance at Berk/The Foals Escaped Meanwhile, Hiccup is leading his friends and their Dragons to defend The Valley of Piece from Jafar's dark army. As they returned to Berk, King Solar Flare seek alliance with Hiccup and the Vikings. Luna begins to miss Yuna a lot since she left. Hiccup, Jaden, Jeffrey Dragonheart, Emerl and their friends are preparing to make their battle soon. So they went to get Po, Shifu, The Furious Five, Cheng Ru, Storming Ox and Croc. Back with the Fellowship, Shrek discovers Jafar is gathering an army of Orcs, Goblins and Uruk-Hai to prepare for the great battle in El Dorado. That night with the foals, They make their escape plan as the Cake Twins faked their pains while Edmond blasted them and make their run through the forest. In the Forest, They've met up with the BoxTrolls, Fish, Shoe, Fragile, Specs, Sparky, Bucket, Knickers, Wheels, Sweets, Clocks an Oil Cans as they took them to a very familiar Unicorn Wizard. Smeagol leading into the Swamp/Tracking down in the Forest/Star Swirl has returned Meanwhile, Smeagol took them to the Swamp. Yuna, Snowdrop, Skyla and Twila followed him to where he leads them to. In the forest, Hot Dog found Nyx's muddy hoof shoe prints as the others followed. Then, Star Swirl the Bearded appeared in the light. The Fellowship rejoiced of his return, And Star Swirl brought them to see the foals accompanied by the BoxTrolls. Later, Star Swirl summoned one of the Bewilderbeasts and Marahute the Giant Golden Eagle as Donkey called for his wife, Dragon as they fly for their journey to Berk. That night, They've settled in for the night as Star Swirl foretold of Yuna's journey to Armageddor. Shrek explained that Snowdrop, Skyla and Twila are with her and Smeagol was leading them and they all had faith. The Gates of Armageddor/Arriving in Berk/Jafar summons his Warg Riders At the Gates of Armageddor, Yuna, Snowdrop, Skyla and Twila took a close look waiting for the chance get inside but Smeagol was too concern for the Amulet's whereabouts. So he decided to lead them to secret way to Armageddor. The foals and their companions arrived at Berk and they reunited with their families, friends including the human counterparts and the Fantasyland Engines. Later, They've met up with Hiccup and his band of Vikings and Po, Shifu, The Furious Five, Cheng Ru, Storming Ox and Croc. Then, They make ready for the battle to defend Berk of the dark armies. Meanwhile, Jafar summons his Warg Riders to wipe out all of Berk. Yuna and the girls Sticking Together/An Army Marching to Armageddor/Met up with Hunter Meanwhile, Smeagol leads Yuna, Snowdrop, Skyla and Twila around Armageddor for another entrance. Later, They've discovered an evil army marching to Armageddor preparing for the great battle. Then, they met up with Hunter, As he and his cheetah archers fires their arrows and take down a few soldiers. Hunter took the girls to safety. Ambush by Warg Riders/Fight off the Wargs/Hiccup injured his arm Trivia *Jeffery & Friends' Adventures Team, Jaden's Adventures Team, Hiccup's Adventures Team, Team Robot and guest star in this film. *The film is based off The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers Songs # Scenes #The Alliance begins/Traveling for Armageddor/Smeagol leads the way #The foals captive/Picking up the Trail/Jafar destroying the Valley of Piece #Defending the Valley/An Alliance at Berk/The Foals Escaped #Smeagol leading into the Swamp/Tracking down in the Forest/Star Swirl has returned #The Gates of Armageddor/Arriving in Berk/Jafar summons his Warg Riders #Yuna and the girls Sticking Together/An Army Marching to Armageddor/Met up with Hunter #Ambush by Warg Riders/Fight off the Wargs/Hiccup injured his arm # # # # # # # # Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure